


Sunscreen

by Hermione_Stranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Cute, Erotica, F/F, Femslash, Fleurmione Week 2020, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Mild Language, Mild Smut, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, Romance, Sapphic September, fleurmione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:46:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermione_Stranger/pseuds/Hermione_Stranger
Summary: Hermione and Ginny spy on a certain French witch while she sunbathes at The Burrow and are soon joined by Luna Lovegood....with sexy results.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 12
Kudos: 122





	Sunscreen

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Phoonicis for inspiring me to write some more Fleurmione. Fleur became an Auror, not a banker didn't meet Bill and is thus free to chase witches hehe This is only a little fluffy smutty bit of nonsense fun please don't be too harsh if it wasn't for you! I'm a little rusty writing Fleur hope it wasn't too out of character.
> 
> also as for her accent, she will only be dropping the letter 'H' off Hermione's name as I find that cute but don't like the rest of how her accent was written in canon and it's just easier to write her normally hope that's okay. Comments and kudos help me keep writing leave some if you have time.

It was a rare stifling hot summer for Britain and the Weasleys, along with their guests, were making the most of it. Harry and Ron were out on the porch playing wizard chess, or at least they were pretending to. Their eyes were actually occupied staring at something else and the chess match had been mostly forgotten. 

"Breasts to B4...I mean Bishop to B4," Ron muttered shaking his head trying to snap himself out of the daze he had fallen into. Harry laughed but made no further comment on Ron's slip up as he had no room to talk given he was heavily distracted himself.

Harry kept taking off his glasses and cleaning the lenses before hurriedly putting his specs back on in order to have the best look possible. Ron had given up trying to make moves and was blinking rapidly looking from the chessboard to the glorious sight that had just stepped outside trying to balance out his staring in both directions never looking for too long so it wasn't too obvious what he was doing.

Fred and George meanwhile, were over by the pond tossing in garden gnomes trying to teach them how to swim whilst simultaneously also trying not to be caught chancing glances at the same thing Harry and Ron were. The gnomes were not best pleased but Fred and George kept tossing them in regardless.

"If you don't want to swim stay out of our bloody garden, honestly what do they expect George?" Fred said tossing another grumbling gnome into the pond with a loud splash.

"Eh...sorry...just...blimey," George replied his eyes trained on the splendor that was currently gracing them.

"Yeah I know I see her too...but come on think of Angelina," Fred said half-heartedly as he too stopped to stare again unable to help himself.

The Twins were only visiting for lunch and had to get back to their shop in Diagon Alley soon, however, they'd suddenly lost interest in leaving so hastily after they'd eaten and decided to hang around a while longer and take in the 'sights' as it were.

Mr. Weasley was in his shed hammering away at something or other and was very lucky to be inside his eyes on his work and not on the spellbinding sight in his garden that would have no doubt seen his wife grabbing him by the arm and dragging him away inside lest he be lead to distraction. Molly Weasley was sitting in a deck chair the mid-day Daily Prophet resting over her face rising and falling softly with her breath as she dozed in the afternoon sun.

The headline on the front page read 'Dark Lord forces in retreat, the unnatural fog finally lifts from Wizarding Britain.' The boys were all very lucky Molly was asleep at the moment or she would have no doubt shooed everyone back inside given who had just stepped out into her lovely garden and her being in such a state of undress.

A goddess among mere mortals, Fleur Delacour, who had recently graduated from her Auror training and been assigned to guard the Weasley family had just strolled out of the burrow intent on sunbathing and once again making herself the center of attention or at least that's how two certain young witches who were also in the garden saw things.

Hermione and Ginny were crouched down behind a bush at the edge of the Weasleys property in the shade of a large oak tree and were hidden from view peering at Fleur through the gaps in the foliage. They had deep frowns on their faces as they narrowed their eyes at Fleur disapprovingly. A book on advanced transfiguration lay next to Hermione's feet and beside Ginny was the latest issue of 'Quidditch Witch' magazine both items had seemingly lost their draw for the girls in the advent of Fleurs having entered the garden so scantly clad. 

Hermione noted the red heart-shaped sunglasses the witch wore and shook her head scoffing at them, though internally she did find them rather cute she wasn't going to admit that to herself or anyone else at the moment. Fleur was carrying a white blanket with blue stars on it under one arm and a glass of orange juice with one of Fred and Georges large oversized novelty straws that magically turned any liquid that passed through them ice cold. Fleur brought the straw to her full soft red lips and took a drink.

"Merlin...look at her...the way she's sucking on that straw she knows what she's doing," Hermione said bitterly ripping up some blades of grass in frustration trying to ignore the growing heat in her belly as she watched Fleur seductively take a drink. All Fleur's movements were graceful and delicate and Hermione couldn't keep her eyes off the witch even though she gritted her teeth and spoke harshly of Fleur, mainly for Ginny's benefit, it was getting harder to deny certain desires she had towards the glamourous French witch.

Nothing or no one this otherworldly beautiful had ever graced the Weasleys garden before Hermione wagered and perhaps that's why Fleur stood out so much. Sure Ginny was quite the looker and Luna was adorable and cute and even Hermione knew she could be attractive when she had a mind to fix her hair and doll up a little, still not one of them could really hold a candle to Fleur. 

Perhaps that was the source of their envy and the rather unkind way they all treated Fleur. Hermione knew it wasn't fair and that they should be more grateful Fleur had chosen this position to look after them all and that she cared for them deeply but it was hard not to go along with Ginny and Molly when they had taken against Fleur.

Hermione sometimes felt ashamed and like she didn't deserve to be a Gryffindor for not standing up to Ginny and telling her she was going too far with her insults but then again Fleur had a way of also just making her so mad. The way she would flash a simple smile at seemingly any man who crossed her path and they would be ready to drop to one knee and ask for her hand in marriage right then and there. How Harry and Ron would fall over themselves to rush to help Fleur with any simple task, holding the door for her and letting it slam in Ginny and Hermione's face. 

Pulling out a chair for Fleur and leaving the others to get their own. Laughing at Fleur's jokes and not reacting to anything Ginny or Hermione had to say. Staring awestruck as Fleur would step out onto the landing dripping wet in her towel before heading to Bills old room and then barely giving Hermione or Ginny glance when they would step out in their towels. 

It wasn't like they enjoyed being ogled all the time but it was odd not having Harry or Ron blush anymore when they were in such a state. Hermione had never really cared for the attention of wizards anyway but it was frustrating, maddening even. Still, Hermione couldn't help falling into some of this awestruck behavior herself when alone with Fleur. She would often find she was hanging on her every word, flashing a silly grin at her, or become very eager to help her with whatever she was doing. Fleur was charming and often sweet a great conversationalist and just a tad flirty. Of course Ginny or Molly would walk in and then Hermione would turn on her envy again and be rude to Fleur and drop the pleasantries.

A few times Fleur would give Hermione a disappointed look as if to say 'you are better than this' and Hermione would crack and give a tiny sad smile her eyes swimming with the word 'sorry'. Hermione always felt relief when Fleur would chuckle then and go about her business ignoring Molly and Ginnys digs about everything she was doing wrong and questioning whether or not they really needed an Aurour about the place. Hermione would be quick to plead Fleur's case in those instances, however.

"I know she's hard to get along with but she's a skilled witch, the war isn't over yet even though Bellatrix turning on the dark lord severely weakened him and Dumbledore hunting down and destroying those objects that were keeping him immortal was a heavy blow, he's still out there and I feel better having Fleur around...sometimes...when she's not being so..." Hermione trailed off and Ginny cut in.

"...French?" Ginny said and they shared a laugh along with Molly.

"You three really need to grow up...I'm surprised at you mum," Ron had said poking his head into the living room during that one particular occasion.

"Oh here we go...thats right just you take her side as always," Ginny muttered rolling her eyes and the same old argument played out.

Hermione was soon pulled out of her thoughts and back into the present as Ginny gave a running commentary on what Fleur was doing in the garden.

"She's so obvious it's not even funny, tossing her hair around checking herself out," Ginny said crossing her arms before continuing her assessment of Fleur.

"Look at her re-adjusting her bikini, flaunting herself like that for Harry and Ron, unbelievable," Ginny said glaring at Fleur her nostrils flaring.

"The twins are getting an eyeful too! Honestly, you'd think Harry and Ron had never seen a bum or breasts before," Hermione said pouting her face screwed up sourly in envy doing her best to join in with Ginny's anger at Fleur. They watched carefully as the French witch laid down her blanket on the grass getting ready for an afternoon of soaking in the sun being admired by all around her.

"Well not like 'this' they haven't but I found a few of Charlie's old issues of Playwitch in Harry and Ron's trunks last week," Ginny said snorting as Hermione went a little wide-eyed.

"Really? those two are just...well, I hope they don't think they're sneaking those back into Hogwarts! Playwitch is on the list of banned items!" Hermione said dawning her stuffy strict prefect tone, turning her nose up and Ginny laughed again.

"Oh well don't go getting too serious about those rules Hermione...I snagged a few issues for us too," Ginny said giving Hermione a devilish grin and a little nudge rapidly raising her eyebrows up and down in a comical fashion. Hermione stared at her friend open-mouthed blinking at her unable to take in this information.

"I...um...well I won't be needing any thank you very much...though, what issues did you nab exactly?" Hermione said dropping her high and mighty act as her curiosity got the better of her.

"Playwitch presents, Quidditch witches special! Christmas issues nineteen eighty-nine and spring ninety-one...lots of bush in those ones and witches in full Quidditch uniform, just how you like it," Ginny teased winking at Hermione who went very red in the face and looked away from her friend back at Fleur who was getting ready to lay down.

"I could maybe give a few of the articles a glance I suppose..." Hermione muttered as Ginny snorted again.

"Oh yeah...the articles of course," Ginny said sarcastically, rolling her eyes and also going back to staring at Fleur, fixing her face back into one of annoyance as she did so.

"Could those to try be anyway subtle? look at them! put your eyes back in Merlin's sake," Hermione grumbled eyeing Harry and Ron who were still stealthily watching Fleur with undivided attention now as she started to apply some sunscreen lotion to her arms belly legs, and neck in a painstakingly slow unnecessarily drawn-out fashion. Hermione felt her mouth run dry and trie dto ignore the quiver that had just hit the base of her spine.

Hermione and Ginny really had no business looking down on Harry and Ron's obvious drooling over Fleur in her royal blue bikini that clung to her so well as they too couldn't help their eyes wandering over every inch of captivating and deeply alluring quarter Veela.

"Look at her...abosuletly shameless," Ginny grumbled biting her lip as she watched Fleur thoroughly rub sunscreen into her toned midriff. Hermione noted the strange tone in Ginny's voice and realised a fair amount of her usual venom was missing and she had sounded somewhat lusty if Hermione didn't know any better. Still, Hermione kept up the pretense of being mad and went along with Ginny firing off more slander.

"Typical french...bit of sun at all and suddenly outcomes...well... everything," Hermione said swallowing hard as Fleur turned around and bent over to work on her lovely long legs giving Hermione and Ginny a rather pleasant view of her bikini-bottom clad arse. Hermione and Ginny let out involuntarily little groans each but didn't comment on them as they were mesmerised by Fleur.

'Merlin I'd give anything to fall to my knees behind her right now and just bury my face in her...no! what are you thinking Hermione get a hold of yourself!' Hermione found herself in need of a mental talking too for such vulgar thoughts. She couldn't help it, however, looking at Fleur doing what she was doing was the equivalent of downing one of Fred and Georges 'Lust potions', or so Hermione imagined she had never indulged in such things personally. 

"Total n-nympho...she needs taught a lesson," Ginny said her voice cracking a little as she stuttered, she leaned a little closer to the gap in the bush for a better look her face growing very red now and it wasn't much to do with the sun that much Hermione was sure of.

"Too right...ten of the best from each of us would put her right eh?" Hermione said giving a nervous laugh also leaning forward with Ginny, biting her lip trying to ignore the bead of sweat that had appeared on her brow. Fleur now was standing with her hands on her hips glimmering in the sunlight slick and shinny admiring her handy work. 

A sudden vision of Fleur sliding around naked on top of her all slick and wet with sunscreen burst into Hermione's mind and she almost passed out as a jolt of pleasure hit her pulsing quim. Hermione squeezed her thighs tight together to quell the fire burning there but the friction as she shifted around awkwardly from the fabric of her damp knickers moving against her clit only made things worse.

"She's so in love with herself," Ginny said a hand squeezing her own bare thigh as she kept her eyes glued to Fleur, seemingly having the same trouble as Hermione as moved around awkwardly on her knees unable to keep still.

"Skank" Hermione added panting a little as she shifted around again trying to ignore the furnace burning between her legs and the urge to reach down her shorts and fix herself.

"Harlot," Ginny continued her other hand slipping up under her T-shirt to toy with a perky breast, Ginny seemed unaware she was even engaged in such a shameless action.

Hermione and Ginny went on and on whispering insults, their voices growing breathier and breathier neither witch seeming to notice their hands had delved down the waistbands of their summer shorts and into their knickers. All they knew any more was Fleur, Hermione vaguely wondered if she'd turned on her old Veela charms on purpose just for fun but ultimately she was too busy diddling herself to pay that thought much mind.

"Oh, are you masturbating together? can I join it looks like such fun," A dreamy voice said from behind Hermione and Ginny making them jump out of their skin as they rapidly withdrew their hands from between their legs and looked around to see Luna Lovegood standing there in a yellow flowery summer dress and a straw sun hat. Luna often walked from over the hill to visit them and it seemed today was one of those days. Hermione groaned internally and wished the earth would open up and swallow her, how would she ever live this down?

"Luna! get down she'll see you! Where did you come from?" Ginny whispered harshly grabbing Luna by the arm and pulling her down next to herself and Hermione.

"My house," Luna said rather bluntly frowning at how unpolite Ginny was being, the redhead couldn't help snorting with laughter at that answer then and pulled Luna into a quick cuddle. Hermione meanwhile was wiping her hand on the grass her cheeks burning red doing her best not to look Luna in the eye praying she wouldn't return to what Ginny and herself had been doing a moment ago. Hermione had no such luck, however.

"Aren't you for finishing then....watching you two I rather need to take care of myself as well," Luna said casually as if she was discussing something as trivial as the weather and not the fact she'd caught her friends wanking together in the middle of the day under the afternoon sun. 

"No, Luna please this was...we were only...um..." Hermione rambled looking to Ginny for aid and the witch thankfully stepped up the plate.

"Sorry, Luna but we were in a trance-like state we didn't realise what we were doing...its all because of that nasty creature over there...she's part Veela you see...and she can make people do things....as you saw," Ginny lied mixing a bit of truth in so it was easier to get away with. 

Luna looked from Ginny to Hermione observing their guilty features a small grin on her face and a certain knowing look in her large silvery eyes, though if she did think Ginny was being dishonest she seemed to keep it to herself. Luna leaned forward then and looked through the gap in the bush to get her own look at Fleur.

"Horrible isn't she," Ginny muttered sighing.

"Just awful," Hermione agreed.

"I think she's Lovely," Luna said sweetly pulling back from the gap in the bush beaming from ear to ear.

"Oh you bloody think everyone's lovely," Ginny said chuckling before giving Luna a small playful push into Hermione who also giggled and gave the Ravenclaw a hug of her own. 

"That not true," Luna said looking to be trying to think of someone she wasn't fond of and struggling.

"She even said Bellatrix Black looked cute once when she saw her picture in the Daily Prophet!" Ginny said laughing as Hermione snorted and Luna looked a tad miffed.

"That was not to be mentioned again," Luna said simply and the three witches all began to laugh. Luna's tenderness and sweetness were rather infectious and Hermione felt herself letting go of her forced animosity toward Fleur as she laughed and joked with her friends for a time behind the bush.

"What's she doing now?" Hermione asked after awhile letting go of Luna at last.

"Rolling onto her tummy and...oh Merlin she's undoing her bikini top...hey she's forgotten to put any sunscreen on her back, someone should warn her don't you think?...oh no looks like Harry and Ron are debating whether or not to offer to help her with that!...Fred and George are on their way over too...and wait whats, Luna, doing over there!" Ginny cried looking around at Hermione who was staring through another gap in the bush but hurriedly pulled back as she noted Ginny was correct and Luna had randomly wandered over to Fleur and struck up a conversation with her.

"Quick let's save her before its too late!" Hermione said getting to her feet and helping Ginny up.

"At least she headed the boys off so we can get a chance...er...I mean...we can save them from being drawn in by her wicked Veela ways!" Ginny hurriedly corrected herself. Harry and Ron were standing with Fred and George looking disappointed as they saw Luna approach Fleur and pick up her sunscreen lotion clearly offering her services.

"Exactly good job Luna, let's get over there and do her back for her, just to keep the boys safe. It's really rather selfless of us to sacrifice ourselves like this to preserve Harry and Ron's innocence isn't it?" Hermione said almost even convincing herself of the honesty of these intentions and that they were not harboring ulterior motives at all as they rushed to Luna's side.

"Oh hello 'ermione and you Ginny...lovely little Luna tells me you wish to join me sunbathing? Perhaps you would also help me do my back, yes?" Fleur said looking around at Hermione and Ginny smiling up at them.

"Oh she did, did she?" Hermione said a little sarcastically side-eyeing a mischievous looking Luna who simply kept on smiling down at Fleur.

"Well...yeah we wouldn't mind joining you...only there's a lot of prying eyes around here don't you think...could we relocate to the front garden?" Ginny asked shooting a look at Harry Ron and the twins who all desperately looked at the chessboard as if their eyes hand't been just glued to the group of witches.

"Ah yes...I see let us go then," Fleur sighed seeming a little annoyed at having to retie her bikini top and move from her comfortable position. The witches all set out to head around the side of the burrow and into the front garden. Hermione heard Harry grumbling to Ron and the twins as they passed by.

"Hermione Ginny Luna and Fleur are all going to strip off and rub sunscreen all over each other and I'm not going to be there to see it? What a cruel world," Harry said sarcastically, Hermione was sure he said it just loud enough so she could hear trying to embarrass her or make her blush but instead Hermione simply stuck her tongue out at him in a cheeky manner and kept walking.

"Yeah, real shame that...I mean Oi! Keep Ginny's name out your mouth Potter!" Fred said hitting Harry a slap on the arm.

"Quite right!" George agreed also hitting Harry.

"Oh yeah...shut up Harry!" Ron said as he too finally caught on that any leering at the witches would have also involved his younger sister and gave Harry a kick in the shin.

"Alright leave off, was only a bit of fun, come on let's finish this chess match," Harry said rubbing at his sore arm and chuckling.

"We'll see you later then better get back to our shop," Fred said heading inside with George to use the fireplace and head back to Diagon Alley, neither wizard was overly fond of apparition and preferred the Floo network.

"See you later...alright nothing distracting me now get ready to lose again Harry!" Ron said and the boys, at last, went back to their game as the witches were now safely out of sight and out of mind.

"Harry and Ron will be so mad I stole such lovely creatures away from them," Fleur said as she casually took Hermione's arm as they walked around the side of the burrow. Hermione nearly fell over at the sudden contact and warmth she felt from Fleur as she pulled her close.

"I think they'll be madder that we stole you from them, to be honest," Ginny said sarcastically as Luna and Hermione grinned and Fleur let a ponderous look cross her face before replying.

"Poor boys, I'm afraid I lack the heart to tell them I have no interest in wizards," Fleur said softly giving a sad sigh. Hermione felt her heart rate increase at that and shared a nervous glance with Ginny and Luna who just smiled back at her and didn't remark further about what Fleur had said. The French witch broke apart from Hermione then and went on ahead into the front garden to find a nice spot for herself leaving the three younger witches alone till they took a moment to calm down.

"You dropped us in it here Luna Lovegood," Ginny muttered fondly kissing Luna's cheek affectionately.

"Well someone had to do something or we'd still be behind that bush missing out on this amazing opportunity," Luna said before following after Fleur. Hermione and Ginny shared a glance and then burst out laughing before following after the strange wonderful little Ravenclaw.

*******

Hermione's hands were trembling as she watched Fleur undo her bikini top again this time disregarding the item of clothing entirely tossing it aside with her sunglasses and laying down on her belly ready for Hermione to begin rubbing in the sunscreen she now held in the palm of her shaking hand. 

Hermione had stripped down to her underwear lacking a bikini but deciding since the boys weren't around any longer that it would be alright like this. 

"Pink suits you so well 'ermione oh là là.." Fleur said with a chuckle looking back over her shoulder and taking a long appreciative look at Hermione which caused the bushy-haired witch to follow to her knees next to Fleur as she could no longer stand. Thankfully Hermione managed to play it off as if she was just getting into position to do Fleurs back. Oh, merlin how Hermione secretly loved hearing her name fall from the older witch's lips in that accent of hers. Hermione had never thought of her name as sexy before but when Fleur said it? Well, that was something else it made her heart flutter and set her quim aflame. 

Hermione realised she hadn't responded to Fleurs compliment and hurriedly rambled a response at last.

'Oh thank you...you look great in blue...really brings out your eyes," Hermione said trying not to let her voice go to high.

"You are so sweet 'ermione...sometimes you make me so mad when you side with Ginny and her mother but...then I look in your big brown eyes and I know you do not mean it," Fleur said winking at Hermione who just opened and closed her mouth unable to respond and Fleur giggled.

"You thought I do not see how things are around here...well I do...I hope you are going to make up for all that rudeness by doing a good job looking after me this afternoon?" Fleur said sarcastically and Hermione nodded hastily and gave a small nervous laugh at last finding her courage and starting to rub the sunscreen into Fleur. The French witch let out a satisfied grunt followed by some soft moans and Hermione whimpered as she continued her task. Touching Fleur at that moment it was like what Hermione imagined getting struck my lightening must have felt like. Abosuelting electrifying, exhilarating, thrilling and terrifying.

"Oh Merlin my knickers are damp again..what if she sees a damp spot?...oh no," Hermione tried to chase away this thought and concentrate on doing a good job. Hermione had felt like she'd won the lottery to be in this position but now she was wondering if maybe she should have let Luna or Ginny work on Fleur.

There had been a fight in hushed whispers between Hermione, Luna, and Ginny about who would get to help Fleur with her back on the way to the front garden and Hermione had ultimately won. 

"I asked first," Luna had said a little pouty.

"Well, it's my garden!" Ginny had said crossing her arms.

"I'm the oldest," Hermione said smugly knowing that by the ancient laws of arguments between friends this was the ultimate trump card. Luna and Ginny had sighed and slumped their shoulders in defeat.

"Fair enough," Ginny mumbled.

"Okay," Luna said quietly one of the rare times her dreamy tone was absent from her voice.

"Oh cheer up you too...now you'll be able to take care of each other's backs and...um everything else... won't that be fun?" Hermione said giving Ginny a nudge and pushing her into Luna a little. The two younger witches had exchanged glances with each other their cheeks going a little pink and they had giggled.

"Actually that does sound fun," Ginny said taking Luna's arm and rushing past Fleur and finding herself and Luna a good spot to sunbathe in.

"So...it's just you and me then 'ermione?" Fleur had said turning to look over her shoulder flicking her hair back in a manner that took Hermione's breath away and she struggled to respond so just gave a dumb grin and quick nod of her head. 

'Oh, you looked like such an idiot just then do you know that?' A voice in Hermione's head had said berating her and the bushy-haired witch cringed internally but tried to keep a smile on her face and shake off her nerves.

Luna and Ginny had stripped off to their underwear the same as Hermione and had seemingly gotten engrossed in each other and forgotten about Fleur and Hermione. This aided Hermione's nerves a little but not by much. Could she really keep just reaching down and touching that tender flawless looking skin and do it without moaning out in pleasure? 

Hermione wasn't sure but she was going to try and swallowed hard tentatively leaning down closer over Fleur again going for a second round on her back when Fleur took that moment to give her bum an inviting wiggle as if to see 'well, down here next 'ermione'.

"Um..." was all Hermione could get out and Fleur chuckled before looking over shoulder again smiling wickedly she took mercy on Hermione and removed her own bikini bottoms for her. Hermione went wide-eyed as she practically drooled over that perfectly formed heart-shaped rear. Fleur gave herself a playful little spank and Hermione almost passed out again but managed to snort with laughter and stay upright.

"Fleur!" Hermione said in a low whisper her cheeks burning.

"What? If you aren't going to play with it i'll have to take matters into my own hands no?" Fleur said giggling and Hermione just stared open-mouthed before looking around at Luna and Ginny who were thankfully busy working on each other's legs to notice what Hermione or Fleur was doing.

"Hey keep those lovely eyes on me 'ermione..Those two are right where they belong and so are we....now I believe you have another area to apply some sunscreen too?" Fleur said wiggling her bum again and Hermione swallowed hard but nodded and once again set about working on Fleur. 

'Stay calm...don't think about touching yourself just keep touching this wonderful wonderful arse,' Hermione thought as Fleur let out more little groans and grunts of pleasure. Hermione let out a small cry as she felt a jolt of pleasure between her own legs and she almost fell right on top of Fleur but managed to get her hands out to stop herself at the last moment. Fleur rolled around onto her back then and looked up at Hermione a devilish grin on her lips. Hermione did her best not too look down at Fleur's bare chest and keep her eyes on hers. Fleur chuckled as she seemed to note Hermione's struggle.

"You can look at me 'ermione..." Fleur sad softly and Hermione let her eyes dart down for a moment and then back up and she gave a small smile biting her lip.

"Well...which do you prefer my backside or Chloe and Alice," Fleur said smirking and Hermione snorted unable to believe this was happening and she'd just learned Fleurs pet names for her breasts.

"Oh well, I don't know Chloe and Alice that well yet...maybe after they meet... Fern and Lisa I can make a better judgment," Hermione said dropping the names she'd christened her own bosom with. Fleur chuckled again then but her face soon became one of seduction once more.

"Sit on me," Fleur said simply bringing her hands to Hermione's hips making the younger witch gasp. Hermione had lost her voice now but did as she was bid and sat upon Fleur's belly straddling her. Hermione had never felt so sexy in her life as Fleur bit her lip and looked up at the witch casting an appreciative eye over her body.

"Now what do you want to do 'ermione?" Fleur asked and Hermione still unable to speak simply leaned down and captured the older girls lips. It only lasted twenty seconds or so but was a heated passionate kiss and certainly the best snog Hermione ever had. Fleur was commanding but tender and welcomed Hermione's boldness losing a hand in Hermione wild untamed hair as they explored each other with their other free-roaming hands

"Good...but you are a little too liberal with your tongue...oh no need to blush we can work on that...now I think you should lay down and I'll do your back yes?" Fleur asked and Hermione nodded slightly worried however that she might explode in pleasure as soon as Fleur began rubbing in the sunscreen. Hermione got off of Fleur and assumed the position she'd previously held face down on the blanket her heart hammering in her chest. Hermione closed her eyes to try and calm herself and suddenly felt Fleurs warm wet breath tickling her ear as she whispered to her.

" 'ermione...if you need to touch yourself it's okay you know...I'll warn you if anyone...um...comes along," Fleur said giggling and Hermione looked over her shoulder wide eyed as Fleur laughed and began squeezing some sunscreen into her palm.

'Oh, Merlin...I'm going to die...she actually going to kill me' This thought was the last coherent one Hermione had that afternoon as she lost herself to Fleurs expert touch and by the evening as she was laying curled up next to the French witch cuddling un her blanket all Hermione knew was that sunbathing with a Veela was maybe the best thing in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and making it through my nonsense as always comments and kudos help me keep writing please do leave some if you have time bye for now!


End file.
